


Crossing Paths

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all cross paths with different people, but how well do we know them? Jarod is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Paths

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Crossing Paths  
By:24

Cleveland, Ohio.

Jarod walked out the door of his rented room on his way to another pretend. He slipped into the interior of the car and started it. Glancing over his shoulder before he backed the car out of the parking space put it in gear and merges into the traffic.

After driving to his new pretend, he got out of the car closed the door and locked it. Before he could move to walk up the walkway a voice could be heard calling his name.

"Jarod, can you wait up for me?"

"Sure Amy. How are you doing today?"

He was here for a week and already made a good friend.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Do you want to come over to my house and watch some movies?"

"Sure, I would love it." He smiled at his new friend. "What time should I arrive?"

"How about 2:00."

"Sure, I'll be there." He had already been there Wednesday and had dinner with her.

*****  
2:00 Saturday.

"I'll pop some popcorn. Do you want a drink? Go sit down and find the movie you want to see first.

"I'll have a Pepsi. I don't know anything about them. The first movie I've ever seen is a Star Wars movie."

With the popcorn done she put it in a bowl and sat down on the couch with him. Placing the bowl between them she picked up a disc and put it in the DVD player.

"That was the hardest that I've ever laughed. That was a funny movie. Thank you, I needed that."

She smiled at him. She popped in another movie and they watched it in silence. After that was done they went into the kitchen and had an early dinner consisting of sandwiches and chips.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Amy."

"You're Welcome, Jarod."

****  
Jarod was on the computer when Amy came in. "What are you doing this week?"

"Nothing why?"

"I would like you to meet my family."

"Okay."

"They are coming this Saturday. Meet me at my house at 1:00."

"I'll be there."

******  
Jarod had finished getting dressed and walked out the door locking it behind him. As he was driving to Amy's house he wondered what her family would be like.

He knocked on the door and Amy answered and ushered him in the hallway. "My family is in the living room. Come in."

Jarod opened the door and stopped in his tracks. He turned to leave, but Amy and two sweepers were already there with their guns aimed at him. One of the sweepers put his gun away and shoved Jarod into the living room.

"Hello Jarod. Imagine my surprise when my little sister called me and told me that you were here on a pretend."

Jarod glanced at Amy. "You're Sam's sister?"

"Yes, Jarod I am. You see Sam got hired into the Centre and I followed in his footsteps. I've seen you before Jarod. I watched one of your sims before you escaped. I was told to move here and start working here just in case you did a pretend here. Imagine my surprise when you did."

"You befriended me made me feel comfortable with you and then betrayed me."

"I'm sorry Jarod, but it's for the best."

The sweepers grabbed him, cuffed him and led him out the door. He was pushed into the car and they took off. He hoped that he could escape before they took him to the Centre.

The End


End file.
